1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless base station device, a radio resource management method, and a radio resource management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wireless communication system of the related art, there is a system including a base station and a subscriber's wireless station communicating with the base station, in which the system is capable of using one or a plurality of certain channels among a plurality of wireless channels, and starts communication after confirming that a channel to be used is an available channel. The system employs a wireless communication scheme that gives priority to each channel and sequentially uses the channel from a channel with higher priority.
For example, in the wireless communication scheme, variably determining the priority for using a channel depending on the past history of channel usage is known (for example, see JP-A-61-244137).